The present invention relates generally to portable stands for supporting Christmas trees, staffs and the like having an irregularly shaped lower portion in an upright position, and more particularly to a Christmas tree stand having an articulated base plate to accommodate supporting cut trees or staffs having irregularly shaped, twisted or curved trunks.
Christmas tree stands and holders are well known in the art and many types are generally available. The following U.S. patents are representative of the large number of existing patents on Christmas tree stands: U.S. Pat. Nos. 830,671; 1,549,959; 1,590,214; 1,721,980; 2,455,025 and 3,454,246.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas tree stand adaptable for supporting in an upright position trees having twisted and curved trunks.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas tree stand adaptable for supporting various sizes of trees or staffs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas tree stand which is inexpensive to manufacture and one which is simple in construction and operation.